Pink and Manga Don't Mix
by FallenOblivion
Summary: Ignore, i could not find the delete button.


Pink and Manga Don't Mix

Summary: What do you get when I sneak into my little sisters pink room and drop a RK manga you ask? Oh and my friends and my older sister? Let's just say that the RK cast are gonna need some pain killers, sedatives, asprin, and lots and lots of sake!

Fox: HEY! I have been reading a lot or RK manga lately and RK fanfictions so I couldn't help myself.

Sheri: Why in the hell did you put me in this fic?

Ed: Cause you are the only person we know who has a pink room.

Sheri: When did you get here O.O!

Ed: I was never here, your just thinking I am here.

Sheri:faints

Fox: I love it when you do that!

Ed: Me too!

Fox: I don't own RK or any of it's charecter or Ed or any other thing, anime charecter, or person I may include in my story.

FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX

Chapter 1: The Begining

A girl with red hair smiled as she walked home with her newly rented Rurouni Kenshin manga book. She hummed as she pushed back her glasses as it dipped down from her downward stare at the book with a hypnosis like stare. She had only gone a few more steps before she got a rude awakening by a well known sorce of annoyence. SLAM! that was the only sound that the girl heard before she was slamed onto the pavement. The girl admited a long sigh "Hello Jessica!" came a cheery gretting from the person on top of her. "Hello Raven," she said getting up. But dispite the rude reality check as Jessica got up she gave her childhood friend a smile. "What are you doing? Going to the library?" Jessica asked as she dusted herself off. "Naw, I just thought since today is Valentines day and your mother has the rule that you can't have a boyfriend till your 15 and know Tae kwon Do (SP?) that you would like to hang out with the girls and I instead of zoning out into the computer?" Raven said shruging her sholders. Jessica smiled and nodded her head. "How about we go to my place afterward and have a small sleep over and zone out to anime vidoes and manga and stuff?" she said as the two started to walk to Jessica's house seeing as how it was the closest and the needed a phone to call the gang. "Jess you sure your mom will allow this?" Raven said rembering the last time she had gotten the woman angry. "Naw she went on a cruise with her boyfriend and won't be back till after my birthday," Jessica said. Raven looked like she had died an gone to heaven. "YOU MEAN YOUR MOM IS GONNA BE GONE FOR 22 DAYS!" The girl yelled as they two trotedup the drive way. Jessica nodded. "She gave Tyne 1,000 dollars and Sheri with 500 cause she know how bad Sheri is with money," Jessica said as Raven nodded. Jessica opened the door to find a bunch of kids had envaded her home. Both girls eyes widen to the size of of dinner plates. Jessica sighed and put her finger to her ear as a signal to her friend. "SHEREYAH HOPE ALEXANDERIA GET THE PEOPLE OUT OF HERE BEFORE I GO MASS MURDERER AND KILL EVERYONE!" Jessica yelled into the house. Eveyone emeadiatly stopped and rushed out of the house. Jessica spoted a familair blonde dot pass by and run into another boys car. She shooke her head as she entered the room. Her sister was lucky, nothing had gotten broken or dirty so that meant the party had barely begun. Raven smiled and snikered at the idea of Sheri getting scowled at when Jessica's mom came home. Jessica picked up the phone and dialed 000-0000. "Hellooooooooooooo?'' came the reply from the other line. "Hey Joey, it's Jess, you wanna come over? Oh and would you mindto go and send this message to Vanessa, Megan, Chealsea, Ed, and Jules?" She said. "Sure!" He said "Okay just bring you anime and manga, sleeping bag, and anything else you need for bed okay?" "Okay, what time should I come over?" "Right now I guess," "Okay see ya soon," "Bye," "Your having company over?" came a voice from the stairs. Jessica turned to her sister Tyne and said "You don't mind do you sis?" She asked as she had been to absorbed to think about wether her sister was going to be home. "As long as they don't drink, your still 15 you know," She said. A DING DONG made Raven jump and Jessica turn to the door. Standing in the door way were a brunette with green eyes wearing a red T-shirt and red jeans, a black haired girl with brown eyes and wearing a green shirt with blue jeans, a brunette with brown eye and a black sweat shirt and baggy black pants, a blonde boy with blue eyes wearing a white shirt with black sweat pants, and a black haired boy with green eyes a blue shirt on that said "I see rednecks!" and jeans, Hey guys you can put your stuff up stairs in Sheri's room!" She said welcoming them in. "Thanks Jess," Ed a.k.a the boy with blonde hair."Is your mother out or something?" Jules a.k.a. the guy with black hair. "Yeah if not im not to sure I wanna stay cause you mom scares me," Vanessa a.k.a brunette. "Yeah that was funny!" Megan Chelsea a.k.a black haired and brunette. They all walked up with thier stuff. Tyne walked up and was about to say the ground rules when a RK book hit Sheri's floor. **BLAM!**

Jessica awoke to someone pokeing at her. She opened her eyes "OH MY GOD!" She screamed for in front of her was her friends dressed in some apualing attire. Raven was in a deep purple kimono with a lavander obi decorated with violet ravens, Vanessa was wearing a red kimono with with a white obi decoarted with what looked like flames, Megan was wearing a orange kimono with a white obi as well but her was decorated with suns, Chealsea was wearing a green kimono with a black obi decoarted in white flowers, Ed was wearing a white yukata and black hakama pants, Jules was wearing a black yukata with black hakama pants, and her sister Tyne was wearing what Jessica could only think of as a white shirt with a baggy black one over it and black baggy pants (A/N: Im sorry put I forgot this outfits terms). She then looked down at herself who was in a Black kimono with a silver obi decorated with silver dragons. Jessica was about to faint when Tyne smacked her out of it and said "Jessica did you drop a manga book on Shereyah's PINK floor?" She asked as she helped her sister up. Jessica nodded and she then realized that almost everyone looked older including her self were as Raven looked 25 as did everyone else except Tyne and the boys who looked about 30 and looked pretty damn good for that age. Tyne sighed and said "Well than it's your fault that we are stuck in Rurouni Kenshin untill Sheri comes home and put the book back in your room," Jessica was about to faint again when Raven hit her. Jessica was getting pissed that everyone was hitting her. Raven just smirked sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head as an anime sweatdrop appeared on the back of her head. "Hello gorgeous!" came a deep and drunken voice. Jessica didn't want to but turned around and to her disguest she saw the face of about 20 dirty drunk men who were looking at her like she was a piece of raw meat and Jessica realized that over half of them due to the dressy attire were in no condition to fight. Tyne let out a growl and said "Get your filthy hands away from my sister you scum.,". The man looked up and and said "OOOOOO lookey what we have here boys!" Tyne was twitching now and looked majorly pissed. "Vanessa, Megan, Jessica, Chealsea run and go find somewhere to hide, Ed and Jules how about we kick some scum around?" Tyne said cleancthing her fist as she Jules and Ed got into battle mode. So they did as they were told and ran as far and as fast as they could in Kimono's. One they thought that they were far away enought to not her the drunkards screams of pain they sat down under a nice fruit tree for a treat. "You know munch guys munch we should munch really munch think of munch new munch names," Raven said in between bite of fruit. "Okay, let me think, I'll be Aki, Raven you'll be Chika, Chealsea you'll be Dai, Megan you'll be Hana, Vanessa you'll be Haru, Tyne we'll be Nariku, Jules will be Hiroshi, and Ed will be Kazuo!" Jessica said happiy at the prospect of new names for everyone. That was when she heard a voice from behind her that said "Hellooooooooooooo," Jessica immediate thought was that some how the thugs had gotten thru her sister. She then tunred around and punched who ever it was smack in the nose and from the feeling under her fist had broken their noise. She tthen saw who she had hit. "OH MY GOD," She said for she had just broken Sanosuke Sagara's nose and was no lying on the ground surronded by a worried Kenshin Himura and snickering Saitou , Smirking Aoshi Shinomori, a smiling Hiko Soujiro, and a confused Yahiko Meojin. She nearly fainted but Vanessa smacked her and got her pissed that that was the thrid time in the past hour someone had hit her. "Uh hem, Umm have any of you ladies seen about 20 dangerous-" He didn't have time to finish his sentence because from over the mountain came those same 20 men screaming there heads off seeming to be running from something. As if one cue Tyne came running over the mountian with wind like speed. Jessica eye opened in delight "GO GET UM SIS!" she yelled at her sister who dissapeared from sight and all that could be heard was the scream of the drunkards. Tyne smiled and and saw the ring leader on the ground running toward Jessica and frowned, Immedialty Kenshin, Hiko, Saitou, Aoshi, and Yahiko got into position but before the man got far Tyne jumped up pretty high and landed smack down oh him making everyone go bugged eyed. Soon came a flushed Ed and Jules. "Um ladies let us introduce ourselves, Im Kenshin Himura, the man you knocked out is Sanosuke Sagara-" " I am The Great Hiko Soujiro," He said bowing. " I am Aoshi Shinomori," "Hn, Saitou Hajime,'' "Yahiko Meiojin!" "And you ladies are?" Kenshin said as he helped Sano up. "Im Aki, my sister is Nariko, he is Hiroshi, He is Kazuo, she Haru, she is Hana, she is Dai, and she is Chika," Aki said smiling. Nariko raised and eyebrow but ignored it. "KENSHIN!" came a yell as everyone turned to see a tearing Kaoru. Kenshin eyes just widen as he let out an oro as he was glomped to the ground. "OH KENSHIN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD FOR SURE!" She cried as Kenshin tried to calm her down. Nariko looked around and said "Im gonna need some sake," and started to walk away and was followed while everyone else was trying to calm the hysteric Kaoru down. As they walked into town the girls got numerous hoots and whistle while the guy found themselves being stared at by half the female population. Haru flirted with half the men she met and would hace gotten numerous dates had it not for Dai who was constantly had to pull her away causing the little group to snicker. They arrived at the familair hang out of the Kenshin-gumi. They walked in and sat down. They ordered simply beef stew and Nariko and Kazuo ordered sake. "OH hello there!" came a familair voice. Standing there was the Kenshin-gumi who they had previously managed to escape from. Aki gave them a wearing smile "Hello there Mr. Himura," "Kenshin, please just call me Kenshin," He said sitting down and smiling causing Aki to blush and Nariko to roll her eyes.Kenshin sat down nest to Aki, Saitou sat next to Nariko, Sano sat next to Saitou, Hiko sat next to Haru, Aoshi next to Dai, Yahiko next to Kenshin. Megumi next to a seemingly up happy Ed, Karou next to Yahiko. "Well I must thank you for the broken nose," Sano siad sarcastically causing Aki to blush and look down and Nariko to reach over Saitou and smack Sano upside the head with Hana's fan. Everyone except a ticked off Sano laughed. "I am very sorry Mr.Sagara, it was unintentional," Aki said. Sanosuke sighed and siad "It's okay as long as you keep your sister away from me ," Which made Nariko get up and once again have her hit him upside the head. "Come on Nariko stop hitting the hunky man!" Hana siad causing everyone except a blushing Sano to look at her funny. Nariko shooke her head and took a sip of her sake. "So, are you visting here in Kyoto?"Hiko asked idley. Dai nodded and said "Untill a friend of our pick us up which we don't know when," The Kenshin-gumi raised an eyebrow but ignored it. "How did you meet those thugs" Saitou said with his normal nonemotional voice. " We were just walking and the drunkard bastards came along and asked for and got there bitchin asses kicked. This caused the few people who didn't now Nariko too much to have a minor heart attack at her language. Once everyone finished Kenshin invited everyone to the dojo which cause a certian person to get very jealous of the friendly was Kenshin acted toward Aki. They were about half way there when they heard something. Nariko soon found that it washer CD player and rushed to take it out. The sound came out full blast as it cuased the surrondeding people to either hide cover there ears or becom curoius. The song was Toxic by britteny spears which caused Nariko to turn it off as fast as she could. As everyone came over the shock they all stared at her. " It was a girft from a friend from the west," She said making an excuse. As they neared the Dojo Hana thought up an evil schme. "Have you guys ever heard of truth or dare?" she asked with a sly smirk. The looked confused and shooke their heads. "No, what is it?" Megumi asked. Kazuo sighed and said "It's a game were you sit in a circle and one person askes another truth or dare and it they say truth then the have to answer the question truthfully and if they say dare that they have to do something extreme that the other person said," They all seemed inrugiued by the game. Hana then said "You guys wanna play a game or two?" they all looked around and a few nodded and a few shruged. They walked into the dojo and sat down in the circle even though most of the men thought it was ridiculous. "Alright since Nariko won last game she get to go first!" Dai said with a smirk. Nariko smiled and looked around for her first victim. "Hiko, Truth or Dare?" She said with a sly eirely smile. "Hn, I'm no coward, Dare!" He said with a smirk. Nariko's eye's flared with excitment which caused Hiko to wish a little bit that he could have picked truth "I dare you to run thru the street in a pink flowered kimono!" She said. Everyone eyes bulged and Hiko regrtted a bit more. In about 5 minutes The great Hiko was dressed up all pretty and was being snickered at. He growled and began his run. In about 10 minuted he was running for his life for behind him where a number of love struck men. He soon dicarded the outfit for his normal attire. He growled and said "Saitou, truth or dare?" Saitou just hn'ed and said "Dare," Hiko smirked and said. " I dare you to grope Nariko and have her sit in her lap for the rest of the game!" at first Nariko wasn't impressed seeing as she didn't think that he would do it but she let out a startled yelp when she felt a gloved hand on her ass and got lifted up into some one lap where she sulked which caused quite a few people to chuckle. "Battousai, truth or dare?" Saitou said as he ignored the ticked off and blushing women in his lap for a second. Kenshin being the smart one he was said "Truth," Saitou smirked and said "Who do you find is prettiest of all the women hear?" Which made Kenshin blush and Kaoru go sparkly eyed. "Uh can I change to dare?" He asked not wanting to hurt a certain someone's feelings. Saitou nodded and siad "I dare you to KISS on the LIPS the girl you find is most attractive," This made Kenshin blush more, Kaoru to once again go starry eyed and Nariko to be immpressed by Saitou wit. Kenshin got up and to everyone expecially Kaoru and Aki's surprise kissed Aki right smack on the lips

FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX

Fox: So how did you like it?

Ed: How come you mentioned your sister more than me?

Fox: cause she let me use her computer time and I think i might have her couple up with Saitou!

Ed: You do know he is married right?

Fox: DUH! I'll just have him gotten recenlty divorced that's all?

Ed- And why did you pair yourself up eh?

Fox :blush shutup!

Ed: Well people if you like it review and if you hated it flame her, she can take it.

Kaoru: IM LOOKING FOR THE HUSSY THAT PAIRED HER SLEF UP WITH MY KENSHIN

Kenshin: Ms. Kaoru please calm down!

Fox: Bring it! fights with Kaoru for Kenshin

Kenshin and Ed: sweatdrop please read and review.


End file.
